My Unexplainable Dream
by cryingdove
Summary: Sometimes you think you're dreaming...but you're not. Sometimes you think that you're imagining...but you're not. Sometimes you just don't know what's going on, but sometimes it's just so obvious.oneshot [rachgar raebb]


**Hiiii everybody! It's me again with another Oneshot. Thanks to all the reviews I got from _Let It Fall _(THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU!) I tried to keep all your constructive criticism and compliments in mind, to improve all my other stories.**

**Hope you will enjoy this one. ((crosses fingers))**

_Sitting under a willow tree by the ocean, her blue eyes looked up to the sky and observed attentively the sunset that was taking place before her. The different shades of orange blended perfectly with the color of the sun. It was as if those two were Mother Nature's most famous couple. The clouds took a golden color and she felt as if she had seen heaven. All these elements of nature looked at their reflection in the clear ocean water beneath them. _

_She felt the heat of the sun touch her pale gray skin and she enjoyed it. The teenage girl snuggled up in her dark blue cloak and shifted her eyes back towards the sky, once she noticed a green bird flying right above her. A light breeze played with her short dark blue hair but she only paid attention to the green creature._

_Her majestic blue eyes looked sadly back down at the golden sand. She knew that she shouldn't allow herself to love someone, especially not him. Even though it hurt, she had to hide it…what else could she do? The only thing that was possible for her to do was to ask herself: When will I ever be with him?_

_They where two opposites…but don't opposites attract? Maybe, she didn't believe in that._

_But after her short reflection, she saw from the corner of her eye, a green hand grab delicately her waist that sent shivers down her spine. Once she turned around to see whom she hoped it was, she felt his lips press against hers, and she didn't really care if it was 'wrong' to do what she was doing, because it felt good. She responded passionately right before they pulled away. Her eyes flickered open, and they met his. She smiled sweetly, and knew that it was—_

Rachel looked at the plain white sealing. The twenty year old's nap had passed quicker than expected. She got up from bed and walked up to her window, and witnessed the most beautiful sunset. It seemed as if God was coming down from heaven.

The willow tree was standing still at its normal place and a breeze played with her natural dark blue hair. She observed everything around her, and saw a teenage girl sitting under the willow tree. From far she looked like a goth…or was she? She looked alone and seemed as if she was waiting for someone. The girl didn't look creepy…she just looked different.

Then, the girl looked up to the sky and Rachel spotted the thing that the teen was focusing on. It was bird…a green bird? Rachel shook her head, as if trying to place her brain correctly. She turned around sharply and laughed silently at herself for her foolish ideas.

But then, the dream that she just had, interrupted the calm atmosphere in her mind. Who was that girl in her dream? Did she have a connection with the one she just saw on the sore? They reminded Rachel about herself. She felt different, and she usually was the one to stand out of a crowd.

She scratched the irritated skin around the gemstone on her forehead, and thought that her meditation lessons were not helping her control her crazy imagination. A little voice in her head told her to leave it alone, or talk about her dream to someone that she trusted. Even though it was unexplainable, that's what she decided to do.

She walked back to the bed and snuggled up in the warm sheets. She gently shook the person beside her, and he woke up. He smiled at her, and she happily smiled back at him after placing a sweet kiss on his lips. She approached her mouth to his ear, and she said quietly. ''Gar, I had the most unexplainable dream ever…''

Ok…so? Please review! If you think it sucks, don't be afraid and tell me plz, and tell me why and how I could improve! Don't worry, I wont bite… Just say what you think…if you fell like it ;).

**-cryingdove, XX**


End file.
